


Desperate Escape

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You make the stupidest mistake of running from Lady Dimitrescu and pay the ultimate price.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Desperate Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YougottheWongwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts).



> "I hope this is what you wanted." - Ada. Ada Wong.
> 
> Seriously this better be what you imagined in that tiny head of yours. Just tell me if there's anything you didn't like 😑

**Seeing Alcina for the first time**

Having escaped your confinds only to find yourself now in the lions den (lioness' den in this case). You quickly head for the stairs and run down them.

"I'm watching you!" 

You hear a woman tease you from a top of the stairs. Quickly rushing down the stairs, you feel someone grab hold of you and before you know it you've got a chunk missing out of your neck. You push her off and run for the door, pushing them open you rush into the next room. Thankfully a window is open and you rush towards it, climbing up onto the windowsill, you now turn back to face the one that had bitten you. She doesn't seem all that bothered, but still.

"I'm free!" you laugh hysterically.

Only once you turn back around you're now met with a smiling face. You blink for a few seconds in realisation.

"Going somewhere?" the towering woman asks sadistically.

You fall back into the house, scrambling to your feet you head back the other way. 

"She's coming!" you scream, making the hooded woman look at you just as the taller woman ducked under the door frame to come inside.

The two share a look of confusion as you run through the castle screaming. Never mind though it gives the women something to do. They quickly give chase, the taller of the two having to duck under each and every doorway, while the hooded one turned into a swarm of insects. 

"Not the flies!" you cry out just managing to get out of their range. 

You almost run into the taller one, who swipes at you. Thankfully you dodge with ease and hurry back downstairs, knowing the taller one won't get to you in time. Running to the door with a smile, you're automatically shown the opening of the doors and there she stands again.

"We meet again," she smiles at you, though this time she raises her hand and razor claws extend from the tips. 

Knowing you're sandwiched you decide to keep on running. You then slide across the floor, under the table and under her dress. She looks down with a disapproving look as you now find yourself outside.

You can't help but laugh again. "I did it! I'm free!" 

Turning around you now see the tall woman grab both of the doors, while shaking her head at you.

"You don't know what you're missing out on," she sighed in disappointment.

You watch as she then closes the doors, then it hits you 'why the hell were you running?' She was beautiful, but all so deadly. Your hands instinctively grab the doorknobs and you turn them. You turn them again and again, your brain now registering that they weren't opening anytime soon.

"Noooo!" you scream pulling on the doorknobs.

They're not giving and won't give anytime soon. You ball your fists and bang them upon the doors.

"Please let me back in!" you shout. " I made a mistake, let me back in!"

Alcina listens to your pleas, but walks off.

"I need you in my life! Please!" you beg slipping down the door.

You made the stupid mistake to leave and now she's not interested in you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly my sister came up with about the different ways you could escape the castle, but why the hell would you?
> 
> She was disappointed with the demo 😒


End file.
